jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kategorie Diskussion:Raumschiffe/Archiv
__NOEDITSECTION__ Unterkategorien Was haltet ihr davon, die Kategorie in zwei weitere Kategorien zu unterteilen: 1. Raumschiffklassen (X-Wing, Naboo-Starfighter...) 2. Einzelstücke und bestimmte Raumschiffe einer Klasse (Millennium Falke, Glücksdame...) Assassin 19:07, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) :zu 1.) :X-Wing oder der Naboo-Fighter sind keine eigenen Klassen, sie gehören jedoch der Klasse der Starfighter an. Eine möglich Kategorie wäre demnach Kategorie:Starfighter, weitere mögliche wären zum Beispiel Kategorie:Grossraumschiffe oder Kategorie:Frachter. :zu 2.) :Spezielle Raumschiffe oder Individuelle wäre durchaus auch denkbar. :Bild:X-w2.jpg Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 23:44, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Meiner Meinung sind X-Wing und Naboo-Fighter Raumschiffklassen. Großraumschiffe, Starfighter, etc. sind Raumschifftypen. ::Beispiel: Sternenzerstörer der Victory-Klasse ::Ich schlage folgende Unterteilung vor: ::*Großraumschiffe ::**Sternenzerstörer ::**Corellianische Fregatten ::**usw. ::*Raumstationen ::*Frachter ::*Raumschiffunikate ::*Sternenjäger --Assassin 00:11, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) hört sich gut an, machen ;-) !!!!--Yoda41 09:36, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ich würde die Klassen folgend unterteilen: :*Großkampfschiffe :**Supersternzerstörer :**Sternenzerstörer :**Kreuzer :*Kampfschiffe: :**Fregatten :**Zerstörer :**usw. :*Sternenjäger :**Raumjäger :**Bomber :**Aufklärer :*Raumstationen :**ziviele Raumstationen :**militärische Raumstationen :*Frachter :**schwere Frachter :**leichte Frachter :*Raumschiffunikate -- Elastor 10:02, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Elastors Vorschlag gefällt mir am besten! --Steffen Gebhart 11:24, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Gefällt mir auch, bis auf die Unterteilung bei Großraumschiffe. Dort sollten Unterkategorien für die wichtigsten Klassen sein, wie z.B. Corellianische Korvette. Von einigen Raumschiffklassen gibt es nämlich sehr viele Raumschiffe, siehe hier: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:CR90_Corellian_Corvettes :::--Assassin 15:56, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich denke auch das wir die Korvetten aufnehmen sollten, allerdings gehören Corellianische Korvetten nur zu einem bestimmten Hersteller, also sollte die Kategorie Korvetten lauten. Denn ich finde die Schiffe zu genau zu unterteilen ist nur verwirrend. Elastor 16:02, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) Aber wo sollen dann die ganzen einzelnen Corellianischen Korvetten rein? Auf Wookiepedia gibt es Artikel zu *ca. 80 Corellianischen Korvetten *ca. 50 Nebulon-B-Fregatten *ca.110 Sternenzerstörer der Imperial-Klasse usw. Ich finde es halt sinnvoll dafür Unterkategorien anzulegen. Muss ja nicht bei allen Klassen sein. Nur bei denen die häufig vorkommen. --Assassin 17:11, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Auf Wookiepedia hat schon so viele Artikel der verschiedenen Schiffe, aber es handelt sich da um Schiffe des gleichen Typs, z.B Tantive IV und die Racor sind beides CR90 Corellian Corvettes, die haben zwar alle einen eigenen Artikel aber gehören dem selben Modell an. :Also könnten wir es bei den Kategorien so machen: :*Großkampfschiffe :**Supersternzerstörer :**Sternenzerstörer :***Imperial-Klasse :**Kreuzer :**Korvetten :***Corellianische Korvetten :Elastor ::Meinte ich doch die ganze Zeit :) --Assassin 17:48, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Es sollte erstmal die Trennung zwischen (bestimmten) Schiffen und Schiffsmodellen/-klassen geben. Die Schiffe sollte man nach Typ und Modell/Klasse aussortieren können. Die Modelle/Klassen sind nach Typen geordnet. Raumstationen sollten hier garnicht zu finden sein, da sie eben Stationen und keine Schiffe sind. Und es muss ein anderer Name für Schiffsunikate her. Mir fällt da auch nur "bestimmte Schiffe" ein, aber das klingt auch nicht gut. Aber erstmal noch zwei Fragen (wichtig für die Benennung der Kategorien und Artikel): Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie es sich mit Modellen und Klassen verhält. In den Risszeichnungen zu AOTC und ROTS ist bei Sternjägern und bei großen Schiffen die Rede vom Modell und beim Delta-7 (Sternjäger) wird unter Modell eine Klasse angegeben. Soweit ich weiß, sind (im wirklichen Leben) aber nur Schiffe in Klassen unterteilt und mit Klasse ist gemeint, dass sie zur selben Baureihe gehören. Ich hatte es so verstanden, dass es bei Flugzeugen keine Klassen gibt, weil sie in größeren Mengen produziert werden und "Modell" das Flugzeug-Pendant zur Klasse ist. Ist das nun falsch, oder ist es im SW-Universum einfach anders und dort gibt es auch bei Sternjägern Klassen, oder ist dieser Sternjäger nur eine Ausnahme? Außerdem würde ich gern wissen, ob zu einer Klasse immer Schiffe des selben Typs gehören. Das kann man ja annehmen, aber der Typ wird ja immer mit der Klasse genannt (z.B. Sternzerstörrer der Sieges-Klasse, Leichter Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse) und das verwirrt mich nun etwas. -- Obi-Wan K. 20:01, 14. Jul 2006 (CEST) Zu Raumschiffunikate fällt mir auch kein besserer Name ein. Spezielle Raumschiffe vielleicht. Bin dafür Größere Raumschiffe in Klassen und Sternenjäger in Modelle einzuteilen. --Assassin 19:04, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wie machen wir es denn jetzt? Mir ist noch eingefallen, dass wir eine Unterkategorie für Schiffe mit unbekannter Klasse machen müssen. --Assassin 14:55, 18. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Wie wäre es damit: ::*Raumschiffe - alle bestimmten Raumschiffe (Millennium Falke, Outrider usw.) und einzigartige Raumschiffe (die königlichen Schiffe von Naboo (soweit ich weiß)) ::**Raumschiffe nach Typ und Klasse ::***Militärraumschiffe od. Militärische Raumschiffe ::****Zerstörer ::*****Sternzerstörer ::******Superstenzerstörer ::******Sternzerstörer der Sieges-Klasse ::******Sternzerstörer der Imperial-Klasse ::******... ::****Fregatten ::****Korvetten ::****Sternjäger ::****Militärtransportschiffe ::****... ::***Zivile Raumschiffe od. Zivilraumschiffe ::****Raumfrachter od. Frachtraumer ::****... ::***Raumschiffe unbekannter Klasse ::***Raumschiffe unbekannten Typs ::**Raumschiffklassen ::***Militärschifklassen ::****Zerstörerklassen ::*****Sternzerstörerklassen ::****... ::***Klassen ziviler Raumschiffen ::****Raumfrachterklassen ::****... ::***Raumschiffklassen unbekannten Typs ::Das wäre der Grundaufbau. Wenn noch Kategorien fehlen, kann man sie ja jeder Zeit hinzufügen -- Obi-Wan K. 00:03, 19. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ja, so ist es fast perfekt. Für Nebulon-B-Fregatten und Corellianische Korvetten sollte es auch noch spezielle Unterkategorien geben. --Assassin 00:11, 19. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ich finde dass es so gut aussieht, und wurde allerdings bei den Sternjägern noch diese Unterkategorien einfügen: ::*Sternjäger ::**Raumjäger ::**Bomber ::**Aufklärer :Sonst finde ich es super. --Elastor 10:54, 19. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Diese Kategorien kommen noch hinzu. Aber Raumjäger als Unterkategorie für Sternjäger finde ich nicht gut. Da wäre es imho besser, wenn unter Sternjäger nur Sternjäger stehen, die nicht in eine der Unterkategorien passen (also keine Bomber, Aufklärer oder anderes sind). Ich werde schonmal die sicheren Kategorien erstellen. -- Obi-Wan K. 15:30, 19. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ok, dann wollen wir mal. Da wir ja inzwischen die Raumschiffe nach Zugehörigkeit eingeteilt haben, wäre es nun vonnöten, den Rest zu regeln. Wie ich mich bereits mit Obi-Wan K. geeinigt habe, sollte die Aufteilung der Raumschiffklassen und Raumschiffe nach Typ und Klasse so beibehalten werden, außer, dass man für alle irgendwie gearteten Transportschiffe die bereits bestehende Kategorie Transporter und Fähren nutzen sollte. Sinnvoll ist meiner Meinung nach auch Elastors Vorschlag für die Sternjäger, da z.B. Y-Wings sowohl Raumjäger als auch Bomber sind. Vielleicht geht das dann so: ::*Sternjäger ::**Angriffsjäger -> berücksichtigt, dass X-Wings auch auf der Oberfläche eingesetzt werden können sowie die Einbindung von Snowspeedern ::**Bomber -> Y-Wings, TIE Bomber etc. ::**Aufklärer -> TIE Scout und T-16 Skyhopper :In die Kategorie Raumschiffe nach Typ und Klasse gehören demnach (um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen) nur namentlich bekannte Raumschiffe, z.B. Accuser, Home One, Errant Venture oder der Millennium Falke sowie einzelne Schiffe, deren Schicksal bekannt ist (siehe Blockade Runner aus Episode 4). Der Name der Klasse, z.B. YT-1300-Frachter bildet dabei eine Unterkategorie. Hier macht nur die Klassifizierung der Jäger Probleme, da man ja eigentlich keine festen Schiffe festlegen kann, da z.B. Rot Eins kann verschiedene X-Wings geflogen haben kann. In der Kategorie Raumschiffklassen werden dann nur noch die Klassen und Typen genannt, also Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse. In Bezug auf die Jäger muss dann nur noch geklärt werden, wie diese ihrer politischen Zugehörigkeit zugeordnet werden. Für Vorschläge bin ich offen. Ich hoffe dann mal, dass das so klappt. Wenn alle damit einverstanden sind, dann werden wir das mal in die Wege leiten. --Ben Kenobi 23:21, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Transporter und Fähren: Warum gibt es hier denn nur eine Kategorie? Transporter und Fähren sind ja nicht das selbe. Transporter wären z.B. die Landungsschiffe der Handelsföderation und eine Fähre befördert normalerweise Personen. Darum sollte es da zwei Kategorien geben. Sternjägermodelle: Die Unterteilung der Sternjägermodelle finde ich so gut, nur dass imho immer von Modellen die Rede sein sollte, also "Angriffsjägermodelle" oder "Modelle von Angriffsjägern". Der Snowspeeder und der Skyhopper gehören hier aber nicht hin, weil sie ja nicht im Raum fliegen können und somit keine Raumschiffe sind sondern Fahrzeuge. bestimmte Sternjäger: Da sehe ich garkein Problem, da in dieser Kategorie ja die Schiffe besprochen werden, nicht die Piloten. Darum ist es egal, wer das Schiff alles besessen hat. Wenn ich mir das so überlege wird diese Kategorie wahrscheinlich ziemlich leer bleiben. Ich habe zumindest noch nicht von einem Sternjäger gehört, dessen Geschichte weiter bekannt ist. Auf die nach-Zugehörigkeit-Kategorien muss ich (mangels Zeit) dann morgen eingehen, das ist auch ein Problem. Bis dahin, Obi-Wan K. 00:14, 14. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Ja gut, das sehe ich ein. Vielleicht könnten wir dann festhalten, dass Transporter und Fähren geteilt und die Sternjäger-Kategorie so eingerichtet wird. Dann müsste nur noch geklärt werden, ob wir die TIEs als Serie oder einzeln einordnen. Außerdem fallen mir nur recht wenige Aufklärer - abgesehen vom TIE Scout - ein. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei den Militärraumschiffen nach Typ und Klasse einige Unterkategorien wie Kreuzer oder Fregatte eingeteilt sind. Da diese Einteilung ja ebenfalls für die Klassen-Kategorie sinnvoll wäre, könnte man dies doch ungefähr übernehmen. Bleibt nur noch die Frage nach den Kategorien nach Zugehörigkeit. Vielleicht wäre das einfachste, den Artikeln einfach die Kategorien einzeln zuzuweisen und imho die Kategorie "TIE Fighter-Serie" zum Imperium zu verschieben. --Ben Kenobi 12:13, 14. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Ich hab mich nochmal drangesetzt und die Kategorien aufgelistet, so wie ich es mir vorstelle: :::*Raumschiffe – Hier könnten einige Sachen eingeordnet werden, die schon vorhanden sind, z.B. Hyperantrieb :::**Raumschiffe nach Typ und Klasse :::***Militärraumschiffe :::****Fregatten :::*****Nebulon-B-Fregatten :::*****Sturmfregatten MK-2 :::****Korvetten :::*****Corellianische Korvetten :::*****Corellianische Kanonenboote :::****Kreuzer :::*****Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer :::****Sternjägermodelle :::*****Angriffsjäger :::*****Aufklärer :::*****Bomber :::****Zerstörer :::*****Sternzerstörer :::******Supersternzerstörer :::******Sternzerstörer der Sieges-Klasse :::******Sternzerstörer der Imperial-Klasse :::****Militärtransportschiffe :::***Zivile Raumschiffe :::****Fähren :::****Raumfrachter :::***Raumschiffe unbekannter Klasse :::***Raumschiffe unbekannten Typs :::**Raumschiffklassen :::***Klassen ziviler Raumschiffe :::****Fährenklassen :::****Raumfrachterklassen :::***Militärraumschiffsklassen :::****Fregattenklassen :::****Korvettenklassen :::****Kreuzerklassen :::****Militärtransporter :::****Sternjägermodelle :::*****Angriffsjäger :::*****Aufklärer :::*****Bomber :::****Zerstörerklassen :::*****Sternzerstörerklassen :::******Supersternzerstörerklassen :::***Raumschiffklassen unbekannten Typs :::**Raumschiffe nach Zugehörigkeit - Hier müsste geklärt werden, ob die Schiffe noch einmal in Unterkategorien unterteilt werden, also Sternzerstörer, MonCals, Jäger, Transporter usw. :::***Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Republik :::****Raumschiffe der GAR :::***Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums :::****Sternzerstörer :::*****Supersternzerstörer :::****TIE Fighter-Serie :::***Raumschiffe von Naboo :::***Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz und der Neuen Republik :::***Raumschiffe der Separatisten :::**Spezielle Raumschiffe Hoffentlich stimmt ihr mir zu! ^_~ --Ben Kenobi 12:48, 14. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Mir gefällt das so schon ganz gut. Mit der Ordnung nach Zugehörigkeit ist imho das Problem, festzulegen wie genau man da sein will. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir neben den Raumschiffen auch jeweils eine Kategorie zur Zuordnung von Raumschiffs''klassen'' zu den einzelnen Organisationen machen. Jetzt fragt sich, ob wir da noch genauer sein sollten. Ich persönlich würde ja einfach für jede Organisation die ganzen Kategorien erstellen, aber das wären dann 30 und mehr Kategorien pro Organisation (also z.B. Zerstörer des GI / Zerstörerklassen des GI, Sternzerstörer des GI, Sternzerstörer der X-Klasse des GI,... Fregatten des GI uswusw.) und ich glaube, das gefiele Premia eher nicht. So sollten wir bei der Zugehörigkeit vielleicht nur zwischen Raumschiffen/Raumschiffklassen unterscheiden und da jeweils zwischen Militärraumschiffen, Zivilen Raumschiffen und Sternjägern. Die Kategorien Sternzerstörer und TIE-Serie (so sollte die Kategorie imho heißen, da es ja nicht nur "Fighter" sondern auch Bomber in der Serie gibt) sollten nicht einfach unter Raumschiffe des GI stehen, da Sternzerstörer ja auch von der Galaktischen und der Neuen Republik genutzt wurden. Bei den TIEs bin ich mir da nicht sicher, aber das Rest-Imperium (oder wie's heisst) hat bestimmt auch welche gebaut, oder? Die ganzen TIEs sollten in TIE-Serie, Sternjägermodelle und in die Unterkategorien Angriffsjägermodelle, Bombermodelle und Aufklärermodelle eingeordnet werden. Wir könnten aber (als eine Ausnahme, weil er DAS Schiff im SW-Universum ist) der Kategorie Sternzerstörer die Unterkategorien Sternzerstörer der Galaktischen Republik, SZ des GI, SZ der NR hinzufügen und diese wären dann auch Unterkategorien bei der Zugehörigkeit. Das selbe dann nochmal für die Sternzerstörerklassen. Zur Verdeutlichung ein Beispiel: :*Raumschiffe nach Zugehörigkeit :**Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums - Alle Schiffe, die vom Galaktischen Imperium gebaut und/oder genutzt wurden. :***Militärraumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums - Alle bekannten Militärraumschiffe des Imperiums, inklusive der Sternzerstörer. Keine Unterscheidung nach Klassen. :****Sternjäger des Galaktischen Imperiums (wenn die überhaupt nötig ist) :****Sternzerstörer des Galaktischen Imperiums - Nur die bekannten Sternzerstörer des Imperiums. Keine Unterscheidung nach Klassen. :***Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums - Alle Raumschiffsklassen, die vom Imperium gebaut und/oder genutzt wurden. :****Klassen Ziviler Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums :****Militärraumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums :*****Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums. :*****Sternzerstörerklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums :***Zivile Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums - Alle zivilen Raumschiffe des Imperiums (ich nehme mal an, die hatten auch sowas). Keine Unterscheidung nach Klassen. :(man vergessen übrigens nicht das 's' zwischen Raumschiff- und -klasse ;) ) Das sind dann 7 Unterkategorien pro Organisation (mal davon ausgegangen von der Organisation ist zu jeder Kategorie etwas bekannt), mit den Sternzerstörern 9. Ich denke mal, das ließe sich vertreten. Sonst gibt es noch ein paar Kategorien, die noch fehlen, oder umbenannt werden sollten.: :Fehlende Kategorien (dazu kommt jeweil die Klassen-Kategorie unter ''Raumschiffsklassen):'' :*Kanonenboote in der Kategorie Militärraumschiffe :*Arbeitsraumschiffe in Zivile Raumschiffe :*Passagierraumschiffe in Zivile Raumschiffe :*Raumyachten in Zivile Raumschiffe :Andere Bezeichnungen: :*Militärtransporter → Militärtransportschiffe, da es ja auch nichtraumfähige Transporter gibt (wie den MTT) und Militärtransportfahrzeuge in Fahrzeuge klingt imho schlimmer als Militärtransportschiffe hier. :*Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz und der Neuen Republik → 1. Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz, 2. Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik, da beide ja nicht genau die selben Schiffe verwendet haben. Soweit ich weiß, hat die NR einige neue Schiffe gebaut. -- Obi-Wan K. 00:23, 15. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Deine Lösung für die Kategorie nach Zugehörigkeit hat mich überzeugt. Das ist wirklich gut durchdacht. So werden auch meine Bedenken bzgl. der Verwirrung neuer Besucher (s.o.) zerstreut. Bei der Kategorie mit Rebellen und Neuer Republik habe ich gewisse Zweifel. Meiner Meinung nach wurden nur sehr wenige Schiffe neu gebaut, z.B. eine Sternzerstörerklasse. Außerdem wird im Artikel Raumschiffe - Übersicht nach Zugehörigkeit auch nicht zwischen Rebellion und NR unterschieden. --Ben Kenobi 00:53, 15. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Mir ist da noch was eingefallen: Wir könnten doch auch noch die Kategorien "Raumschifftechnik" und "Raumschiffwerften" hinzunehmen, um Artikel wie Hyperantrieb oder Traktorstrahl zu kompensieren. --Ben Kenobi 16:01, 15. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Die Neue Republik hat auf jeden Fall zwei Klassen von Mon-Calamari-Schiffen gebaut und ein neues X-Flügler-Modell. Und auch wenn es nur wenige sind, sollte die Möglichkeit, nur die Schiffe einer der Organisationen auszusortieren doch da sein. Dass Rebellen-Allianz und Neue Republik zusammengenommen werden kommt wohl daher, dass man beides oft als zwei Namen der selben Organisation betrachtet, weil die NR ja aus der R-A hervorging. Aber so betrachtet könnte man ja auch Galaktische Republik und Galaktisches Imperium über einen Kamm scheren. :) Bei der Raumschifftechnik würde ich eher für Raumfahrttechnologie plädieren. -- Obi-Wan K. 21:47, 15. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Gut, die Formulierung der Kategorie ist in dem Sinne ja eher nebensächlich, deine Bezeichnung trifft es allerdings ziemlich genau. Bei R-A und NR bin ich mir allerdings nicht ganz so sicher. Zur Not könnte man ja eine Unterkategorie einrichten, die den Titel Neuentwicklungen der NR oder so ähnlich trägt. So müsste man nämlich den MonCals, Jägern usw. nicht mehrere Kategorien zuweisen, was der Übersicht (und Premias Laune) nur dienlich sein könnte. --Ben Kenobi 23:49, 15. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Was hat das mit meiner Laune zu tun? --Premia 00:34, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::War nicht böse gemeint, Premia! ^_~ Ich habe nur auf eine Bemerkung von Obi-Wan K. Bezug genommen. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du mir zustimmst, das Ganze nicht zu unübersichtlich zu gestalten. --Ben Kenobi 01:29, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::So sehe ich das auch. Meine Laune ist doch hierbei unerheblich, so lange die Übersicht gewährleistet ist. --Premia 01:35, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Eine weitere Sache, die wir in Betracht ziehen sollten, ist die Umbenennung der Artikel über die Sternzerstörerklassen von "Sternenzerstörer der xy-Klasse" in "xy-Klasse", ähnlich den Artikeln über die Supersternzerstörer. Dadurch würde ebenfalls dieses etwas störende "Stern'en'zerstörer" wegfallen. --Ben Kenobi 15:14, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Die Bezeichnung der Klassen schwebte mir auch schon länger so vor, aber wir sollten dazu eine neue Diskussion hier anfangen, da die Autoren ihre Artikel vielleicht bewusst so benannt haben und wir den tieferen Sinn dahinter nur nicht sehen. Bei den Kategorien halte ich dich die Aufteilung in NR uns R-A für sinnvoller. Ich glaube, dass eher jemand alle Schiffe einer der Organisationen auf einen Blick haben will, als alle zusammen oder nur die Schiffe die ausschließlich von der NR/der R-A genutzt wurden. Für einen Neuling ist es so wohl auch übersichtlicher, wenn alles nach dem gleichen System geregelt ist und nicht einmal zwei Organisationen zusammengefasst werden. @ Premia: Es ging ja darum, dass für die optimale Übersichtlichkeit unter Raumschiffe nach Zugehörigkeit über 30 Kategorien (bei den größeren weit darüger) pro Organisation erstellt werden müssten und dass ich glaubte, dass dir das wohl nicht gefällt (da es oft pro Kategorie nur ein paar Einträge gäbe). Da du hier ja der höchste Oberlord bist und mangelnde Qualität in der Jedipedia bestimmt einen negativen (wenn vielleicht auch nur geringen) Einfluss auf dein Gemüt hat, habe ich beides mal als gleichwertig angesehen. "Premias Laune" ist also eine Metapher für die Qualität der Jedipedia. :) -- Obi-Wan K. 16:28, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ich kann zwar nachvollziehen, warum du eine Aufteilung für sinnvoller hältst, bin aber immer noch der Meinung, dass die NR zu wenig neue Schiffe entwickelt hat, um eine eigene Kategorie zu bekommen. Zählen wir die Schiffsklassen doch mal auf: ein weiterentwickelter X-Wing (das steht seit jeher im X-Wing-Artikel), der V-Wing Landspeeder, eine Sternzerstörer-Klasse, zwei MonCal-Klassen. Das sind bisher nur 5 neue Schiffe, lässt man mal Jadefeuer und Raven's Claw weg. Daher sehe ich nicht die Notwendigkeit einer Trennung. Außerdem ist mir nicht bekannt, dass irgendwelche Klassen von der NR ausgemustert wurden. Bei betreffenden Artikeln könnte man da ja einfach so eine Information gemäß "Die NR hat dieses Modell ausgemustert" ergänzen. Aber ich würde mal gerne Premias und die Meinung anderer dazu hören. --Ben Kenobi 17:03, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ich finde auch eine eigene Kategorie für die Neue Republik besser, da man somit mit einem Blick erkennt welche Schiff von der Neue Republik und welche Schiff von den Rebellen waren. Auch wenn es nur fünf Schiff sind, ist diese Kategorie auf jede Fall wichtig. Eine gemeinsame Kategorie ist nicht ganz so optimal, als wenn der Leser gleich sieht wo, was hingeört. Zumal Republik und Rebellen-Allianz längst nich dasselbe darstellt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 21:44, 19. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Mein Gott, von mir aus machen wir halt zwei Kategorien! Es muss ja endlich mal weitergehen. Da ich jetzt zugestimmt habe, werde ich das ganze mal in die Wege leiten. Ich denke mal, dass in die N-R-Kategorie dann auch wirklich nur die Neuentwicklungen reingehören, oder? Das kann man dann ja auch mit einem Satz in der Kategorie erwähnen. Noch einmal zu den Sternzerstörerklassen: Je länger ich mir diese Artikelnamen anschaue, desto hässlicher und ärgerlicher finde ich dieses "Sternenzerstörer der". Ich plädiere nochmals dafür, diese Artikel zu verschieben (der Redirect löscht ja nicht die ursprüngliche Bezeichnung) und die Klassen so umzubenennen (Sternenzerstörer der Imperiums-Klasse → Imperium-Klasse - Dann fällt da sogar noch das "s" Weg, es ist ja nicht wirklich ein Genitiv). Ben Kenobi 14:05, 20. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::::@Ben Kenobi: Achte mal bitte auf deinen Ton. Falls du es noch nicht gelesen hast: Jediquette --Premia 15:26, 20. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Oh, kam das so schlimm rüber? So wars nämlich gar nicht gemeint! Vielleicht hätte ich da einen Smilie hinmachen müssen... Nunja, falls mich jemand falsch verstanden haben sollte, dann entschuldige ich mich natürlich. Nee, ich sehe das ja schon ein mit der Extra-Kategorie, aber wie gesagt auch nur, wenn da ausschließlich die Neuentwicklungen reinkommen. Also Premia, nichts für ungut! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 16:54, 20. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::Wie sieht das denn jetzt mit den Jägern aus? Werden die von der Kategorie "Sternjägermodelle" in ihre jeweilige Unterkategorie verschoben oder werden sie nur dort ergänzt und bleiben auch unter "Sternjägermodelle" selbst stehen? Ben Kenobi 00:08, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::::Jedes Sternjägermodell wird der Kategorie Sternjägermodelle zugeordnet und der passenden Unterkategorie (wie z.B. Bombermodelle). Außerdem noch einer Zugehörigkeitskategorie ("Sternjägermodelle der/des..."), die noch nicht angelegt sind. -- Obi-Wan K. 00:50, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Ich bin immernoch der Meinung, dass es eine Kategorie für jede Organisation geben sollte und dass da nicht nur die Schiffe aufgelistet sind, die ausschließlich von dieser Organisation verwendet wurden. Erstens mal geht es in der Kategorie "nach Zugehörigkeit" ja darum, dass man die Schiffe einer bestimmten Organisation aussortieren und von allen anderen getrennt betrachten kann. Und zweitens müssten wir konsequenterweise bei den anderen Unterkategorien dann genauso vorgehen und z.B. die Kategorie "Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Republik und des Galaktischen Imperiums" anlegen, in der alle Schiffe aufgezählt sind, die von beiden genutzt wurden, während in den anderen beiden Kategorien (Schiffe der GR / Schiffe des GI) jeweils nur die Schiffe stehen, die nur von einer der beiden genutzt wurden. Das hieße dann z.B. dass in den beiden Kategorien die Venator-Klasse und die V-Flügler nicht auftauchen. Letztens muss man in zwei Kategorien Nachsehen, wenn man ein Schiff einer bestimmten Organisation sucht. Einmal in "Raumschiffe der R-A und der NR" und wenn ich dieses eine X-Flügler-Modell da nicht finde, suche ich in der Kategorie "Raumschiffe der NR" nochmal und finde erst dann den XJ-X-Flügler. Das würde doch wohl gerade einen Neuling verwirren, dass alte Modelle der NR und ihre Neuentwicklungen getrennt sind. -- Obi-Wan K. 00:50, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::So war das ja auch nicht gemeint. Gut, ich sehe ein, dass man R-A und NR dann auch genau so behandeln sollte wie GR und GI. Das macht den Aufwand allerdings nicht geringer... Nunja, es muss ja nicht einer alleine machen. Ben Kenobi 12:01, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) Benennung von Klassen Meiner und Ben Kenobis Meinung nach sollten Klassen nicht als z.B. "Sternenzerstörer der Venator-Klasse" benannt werden (wie es teilweise gemacht wird), sondern so: Venator-Klasse. Es geht ja hier um eine Klasse und nach deren Namen wird man wohl suchen und die Angabe des Typs gehört sowiso nicht in den Artikelnamen. Außerdem ist die Verlinkung so einacher, wenn der Name mal gebeugt werden muss. Wenn die nächsten Tage keiner was dagegen einzuwenden hat, werden die entsprechenden Artikel dann umbenannt. -- Obi-Wan K. 00:50, 21. Aug 2006 (CEST) Was soll das hin und her? Ich finde das eigentlich recht nervig, dass immer wieder an der Kategorie:Raumschiffe und deren Unterkategorien herumgebastelt wird. Einer macht das so und dem, dem das nicht passt ändert es wieder um. Kann man den nicht mal ein System entwerfen, das jedem zugänglich ist, jeder versteht und mit dem jeder zufrieden ist. So langsam finde ich das echt lächerlich :) Ich bin zwar kein Raumschiff-Experte und kann euch da nur wenig unterstützen, doch würde ich euch mal empfehlen, das ganze zu diskutieren. Wenn hier jeder sein System durchdrücken will, geht das ja ewig so weiter. Bringt ja nichts, wenn einer die Kategorien löscht, die Artikel umsortiert und ein anderer stellt die Kategorien wieder her und sortiert die Artikel wieder ein. Nebenbei merke ich mal an, dass ich diese Kategorie die unübersichtlichste von allen finde. Das sind echt zu viele Unterkategorien... finde ich... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:19, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) * Ich versuche gerade nur, das herzustellen, was wir ein Stück weiter oben ausgetüftelt hatten. Ich finde die bisherige Lösung nicht gerade unübersichtlich, aber das ist bei dem, der sich das Ganze mitausgedacht hat wohl meistens so. Das Problem besteht vielleicht darin, dass die Raumschiffe und Klassen nicht in allen zutreffenden Kategorien stehen, wie es eigentlich sein sollte? So sollte man in "Raumschiffe" gleich alle bekannten Raumschiffe finden, die man dann in den Unterkategorien nach Typ/Klasse oder Zugehörigkeit ordnen kann. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:01, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) *So ähnlich wie in der Kategorie:Personen, wo zuerst alle Personen aufgelistet und dann in spezifische Unterkategorien getrennt sind? Ist eigentlich eine gute Idee, finde ich. Was ich nicht ganz verstehe, ist, warum manche Artikel in mehreren Kategorien und deren jeweiligen Unterkategorien einsortiert sind. Ein Beispiel wäre da MC80b Sternkreuzer. Dieses Schiff ist sowohl in Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen als auch in Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik eingeordnet. Wenn ich also im Artikel auf Raumschiffklassen klicke und dann nur einen Link weitergehe, sehe ich das Schiff schon wieder. Wäre eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, wenn nicht beide Kategorien Schiffsklassen heißen würden. Demnach bietet Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik keinen Mehrwert, da man im Artikel ebenso lesen kann, dass das Schiff der Neuen Republik angehört. Eine ganze Kategorie anzulegen nur um zwei Artikel einsortieren zu können, finde ich einfach zuviel, zumal die übergeordnete Kategorie auch nicht gerade viele Artikel beherbergt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:15, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) *Jap, es sollte so sein, wie in Personen. Das Beispiel, das du genannt hast funktioniert aber nach dem selben System. Man hat in "Raumschiffsklassen" alle Klassen und kann von denen durch die Unterkategorien bestimmte aussortieren, wie z.B. die Klassen, die von der Neuen Republik genutzt wurden. So ist es ja auch, wenn eine Person einmal in "Jedi" und dann in "Jedi des alten Ordens" eingeordnet ist. Dass die Person Jedi, Jedi des alten Ordens und ein Mensch ist kann man ebenfalls auch im Artikel erfahren, aber durch die Unterkategorien soll man ja die Möglichkeit haben, Artikel auszusortieren, ohne sie erst lesen zu müssen. Dass man den Kreuzer nun gleich wiedersieht liegt nur daran, dass es noch so wenig Artikel gibt, aber das wird sich ja ändern. Es gibt bestimmt noch einige Klassen und Raumschiffe mehr. Die Kategorie "Raumschiffsklassen" ist auch nur so leer, weil bis jetzt noch keiner einen entsprechenden Artikel dort eingeordnet hat, obwohl einige existieren. Die, die jetzt in der Kategorie stehen, habe ich alle gerade erst reingestellt, als ich "Raumschiffsklassen der R-A und der NR" geleert habe. In den Unterkategorien finden sich bestimmt noch einige. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:49, 5. Feb 2007 (CET) *So, jetzt melde ich mich mal zu Wort. Erstens finde ich es eine Frechheit, wenn mir hier ständig gesagt wird, dass ich was anzukündigen habe und dann ein Obi-Wan K. vorbei kommt und hier ständig UNORDNUNG rein bringt. Ich habe nicht umsonst hier 4h reinsortiert, dass man es ähnlich wie auf Wookiepedia schnell und übersichtlich nach Klassen und Raumschiffsnamen findet. Dazu das ganze nochmal nach Besitzern sortiert! Wenn ich auf Raumschiffe klicke, habe ich ersteinmal 2 RIESIGE versch. Kategorien, nämlich kann ich zwischen den 6 oder 8 Links die ich zu verfügung habe, schnell herausfinden, ob ich KLASSEN suche, WO KEIN SCHIFFSNAMEN AUFKOMMEN SOLLTE, und der MÖGLICHKEIT, auf die SCHIFFE zu klicken. Dann musss man nicht hergehen und die Hauptkategorie mit allen SChiffen, was so um die 100 wäre in das Hauptmenu der Raumschiffe zu klatschen und das selbe nochmal in Militärraumschiffe und dann nochmal in die jeweiligen Klassen. ICH bin dermaßen aufgebracht, da ich wirklich den kompletten Freitag abend investiert habe, hier ein Konzept was die Unterkategorien erlaubt zu machen. Dort war alles fein säuberlich sortiert, bis auf den Fehler das ich um ein wenig Zeit zu sparen, eine alte Idee von jemand anderen aufzugreiffen, nämlcih Rebellen und Neue Rep. zusammenzufassen. Ich habe durch die SChnellabstimmung bei irgenteiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite, den Spezielle Raumschiffsthrread umgekrempelt, da man mit meinem Konzept nicht zufreiden war. Jetzt wird alles wieder zurückgesetzt und in 50 Kategorien eingereiht. Dann frag ich mich, WOFÜR brauch ich 50!!! kategorien. Dann macht doch gleich nur Klassen: und Schiffe: und da kommt dann alles rein. Der rest steht ja dann im jeweiligen Artikel. Ich finde das echt nicht fair, das komplett umzukrempeln. Ich verstehe dass jeder seine eigene Meinung hat, aber dann sollte man es nachdem überhaupt eine Art LOGIK und GRUNDORDNUNG existeirt, wenigstens Kundtuhen und nicht einfach alle Schiffe überall einreihen und dann noch Klassen in Raumschiffe einreihen (okay, das ist nur einmal passiert). Da ich noch nebendran abgelenkt wurde, ist mir bestimmt wieder 80% entfallen, aber wirklich scheisse finde ich es, einfach Kategorien zu erstellen im Beitrag. und nicht einmal das grundprinzip sich anzuschauen, denn dann würden solche fehler wie klasen in sonstwas nicht passieren! --Darth Vader 22:18, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) *Ich finde es sehr bemerkenswert, wie du dich da reinhängst. Echt super, aber achte auf deine Ausdrucksweise hier. Wenn du alles in Großbuchstaben schreibst, wird das als Schreien empfunden und hier schreit niemand jemanden anderen an! Und dieser Obi-Wan K. ist nicht irgendein Schnösel, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als Unordnung zu produzieren, sondern möchte wie du, alles besser machen. Wenn du sagst, dass das zig Tausend Kategorien sind und man keinen Durchblick mehr hat, dann sprichst du mir aus der Seele... ehrlich. Ich bemängle auch, dass man hier zum Teil zu spezifische Kategorien erstellt, obwohl das meiste sowieso im Einleitungssatz des Artikels steht. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:29, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) *Jetzt sprichst du mir aus der Seele. Sorry an Obi-Wan K., der soll es nicht persönlich nehmen. Nur wirklich, ich habe bestimmt 350 Artikel mir durchgelesen, damit ich hier was gescheites, am besten so wie bei wp entwickeln kann. Das hier nach Typ und zugehörigkeit sortiert ist. hier schaut soweiso kein starwars "noob" vorbei, der das alles nicht differenzieren kann. Nur wirklich find ichs richtig blöd, wenn sich hier jemand (nicht persönlich nehmen) nach 6 Monaten einschaltet und ein frisch, vollständig überarbeitetes system verändert, weil er damit irgentwann mal nicht fertig geworden ist. Das ganze soll keine Beleidigung sein, nur ich bin wirklich grad auf 120, wenn ich sehe, dass hier jeder Artikel in 50 Subkategorien(die nebenbei noch schwachsinnig sind) eingereieht wird, und man auf raumschiffe klickt und die ganzen kategorien einfach unter der masse der schiffe wegfallen. Mir würde eigentlich das System am besten gefallen: ** Schiffe des Imperiums ** Schiffe der Rebellen ** Schiffe der Alten Republik ** Schiffe der Seperatisten ** Schiffe der Youzan Vong ** zivile Schiffe Darin wird nochmal zwischen Klasse(Art), Klasse(Schiff) und Schiffen seperiert. Klasse(Art)=Kreuzer Klasse(Schiff)=Mon Calamari Kreuzer Schiffe=Home One Das ist übersichtlich und quasi das was ich gemacht habe. NUr das ich dieses in 50 Subkategorien gemacht habe, die jetzt einfach mit Schiffsnamen zugepflastert werden! --Darth Vader 22:39, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) :Okay, ich kenne mich zu wenig aus, um da fachmännisch mitreden zu können, aber nun beruhige dich mal und lassen die Kommentare von Obi-Wan K. und Ben Kenobi kommen. Nur so kann man eine gemeinsame Entscheidung treffen mit der jeder zufrieden ist. Und wie schon gesagt, finde auch ich, dass was getan werden muss. Schon allein um dieses ständige Hin und Her zu beenden. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:46, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) Ordnungsvorschlag Ich hab die Diskussion hier jetzt seit einigen Tagen verfolgt und habe mich immer zurückgehalten, weil ich anderweitig beschäftigt war. Trotzdem möchte ich mich jetzt mal hier einmischen und im Folgenden einen Ordnungsvorschlag machen, der (hoffe ich zumindest) alles, was wir bisher als logisch und sinnvoll empfunden haben, miteinander vereinbart. Mögliche Modifikationen können dann hier besprochen und in der folgenden Ordnung angepasst werden. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:53, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) Kategorie:Raumschiffe *Kategorie:Raumschiffe nach Zugehörigkeit **Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums **Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz **Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Zann-Konsortiums *Kategorie:Raumschiffe nach Klasse **Kategorie:Executor-Klasse ***''Executor'' **Kategorie:Imperium-Klasse ***''Admonitor'' **Kategorie:Mon Calamari-Sternkreuzer ***''Heimat Eins'' **Kategorie:Munificent-Klasse **Kategorie:Nebulon-B Fregatten ***''Redemption'' **Kategorie:Sternjäger ***''Plo Koons Delta-7'' *Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen **Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen nach Zugehörigkeit ***Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums ***Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen ... **Kategorie:Fährenklassen ***''Lambda-Klasse'' **Kategorie:Transporterklassen ***''GR-75 Medium-Transporter'' **Kategorie:Fregattenklassen ***''Nebulon-B Fregatte'' **Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen ***''MC80a Sternkreuzer'' **Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle ***''Delta-7 Jedi-Sternjäger'' ***''TIE Abfangjäger'' ***''X-Flügler'' **Kategorie:Zerstörerklassen ***Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen ****Kategorie:Supersternzerstörerklassen *****''Executor-Klasse'' ***... **Kategorie:Klassen ziviler Raumschiffe ***''Republikanischer Kreuzer'' *Kategorie:Raumfahrttechnologie *Kategorie:Prototypen *Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe ::So hab ich es ja strukturiert gehabt, aber das sind vielen zu viele Kategorien. Mir ehrlich gesagt auch, aber so hab ich es strukturiert gehabt, weil es logisch ist und anfängerfreundlich. Deshalb, entweder so wie ichs strukturiert habe und du nochmal schön beschrieben, oder eben gleich nur alle Klassen und alle Schiffe --Darth Vader 13:50, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Deine Struktur wirkt auf mich schon sehr verständlich, Ben Kenobi! Es sind zwar sehr viele Kategorien, aber ich wüsste nicht welche man jetzt noch weglassen müsste. Weitere Unterkategorien sind aber auch nicht erforderlich. Ich denke, der Hauptkritikpunkt am jetzigen System ist, dass Schiffe in zu viele Kategorien und dann noch in den jeweiligen Unterkategorien eingeordnet werden. Zuerst fand ich das Prinzip nach dem Aussortieren von Obi-Wan K. auch gut aber nun denke ich, dass das doch zu viele Unterkategorien sind und es einfach nicht nötig ist, dass man ein Schiff in dutzende Kategorien einteilt. Kategorien, die zu spezifisch sind und Dinge sammeln wollen, die ganz leicht im jeweiligen Artikel zu finden sind, finde auch nicht gerade gut. Wenn man Bens Vorschlag nimmt und jeden Artikel nur da einsortiert, wo er auch tatsächlich hingehört (und nur dort), dann bin ich schon mal zufrieden :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:13, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Aber genau das geschieht ja nicht. Warum wird der X-Wing in einen Ordner eingeführt, der die Raumschiffe(also Namen) der Schiffe trägt? Es macht leider 0 Sinn, was Obi(der ohne Benutezrseite) teilweise macht. Einzige was Sinn machen würde, auf kosten der Übersichtlichkeit, ist in Raumschiffe alle Schiffe reinzumachen und dann wird das Schiff pro Kategorie in die richtige Kategorie gesiebt. Jetzt sollten wir endlich darüber abstimmen, denn aktuell ist schon wieder fast soviel Chaos drin, bevor ich aufgeräumt habe. Außerdem ist Obis Liste zusätzlich sehr einfach zu handhaben, da es zu allergrößten Teile, wenn es nicht wieder geändert wurde, so existiert. --Darth Vader 14:33, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Natürlich sollten die Schiffe nur in die nötigsten Kategorien eingeordnet werden, allerdings halte ich es für sinnvoll, das Ganze so zu handhaben wie bei den Personen. Ich geb mal ein Beispiel: Die Heimat Eins gehört dann in vier Kategorien, nämlich Mon Calamari-Sternkreuzer (unter Raumschiffe nach Typ und Klasse), Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz und Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik (unter Raumschiffe nach Zugehörigkeit), Spezielle Raumschiffe und in die Über-Kategorie Raumschiffe selbst, in der dann wie bei den Personen erstmal jedes Schiff aufgelistet wird. Bei der Executor-Klasse würde dies ähnlich funktionieren, sie würde eingeordnet in Supersternzerstörerklassen (unter Raumschiffsklassen → Zerstörerklassen → Supersternzerstörerklassen), Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums (unter Raumschiffsklassen nach Zugehörigkeit) sowie in die Kategorie Raumschiffsklassen, wo dann auch alle anderen Klassen und Typen aufgelistet sind. Alles klar? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:20, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Kann mich nicht beklagen. Nur das es nicht in die Überkategorie Schiffe soll, denn dafür gibt es ja schon "spezielle Schiffe". :::::::Nun, mit Ben Kenobis letztem Vorschlag kann ich mich schon anfreunden. Aber das Wichtigere ist für mich die Zuordnung in die Kategorien. Jedes Schiff muss in den drei Kategorien stehen: einmal in "Raumschiffe", einmal in einer Unterkategorie von "Raumschiffe nach Klassen" und einmal in einer von "Raumschiffe nach Zugehörigkeit". Dass man in der Kategorie "Raumschiffe" erstmal kein Raumschiff findet, sondern dazu eine Unterkategorie öffnen muss ist schon sehr seltsam, besonders wenn dann eine ("Spezielle Raumschiffe") nichts weiter ist, als eine Auflistung aller Raumschiffe, wie es auch gleich "Raumschiffe" sein könnte. Zusätzlich ist es gerade mit allen Schiffen in "Raumschiffe" für Neulinge benutzerfreundlicher, da man hier einmal - wie man dem Namen nach erwarten kann - die Raumschiffe gleich auf einen Blick vorfindet und dazu noch die Möglichkeit hat, Schiffe bestimmter Klassen oder Zugehörigkeit auszusortieren. Man kann selbst entscheiden, wie man es angehen will. Das selbe gillt auch für die Raumschiffsklassen. "Spezielle Raumschiffe" ist für Schiffe, die einzigartig sind, weil sie als Unikate gefertigt wurden, oder besondere Modifikationen erfahren haben. Wobei man besondere natürlich noch genauer definieren müsste, damit nicht jedes Schiff mit Glückswürfeln im Cockpit da rein kommt. Ich würde an Ben Kenobis Vorschlag noch drei Kleinigkeiten ändern: - Ich würde weiterhin zwischen Fährenklassen und Raumfrachterklassen unterscheiden und nicht beides in eine Kategorie werfen. - "Raumschiffsklassen nach Zugehörigkeit" sollte eine Unterkategorie von "Raumschiffsklassen" sein. - "Raumschiffe nach Typ und Klasse" müsste im neuen System nur "Raumschiffe nach Klassen" heißen. - Das war's auch schon. :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:59, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::::Das sehe ich ähnlich. Die Veränderungen, die du vorschlägst, sind einleuchtend und konsequent - Klassen nach Zugehörigkeit gehört natürlich in die Raumschiffsklassen und das Typ streichen wir sofort mal weg. Auch bei den speziellen Raumschiffen stimme ich dir zu, da ja z.B. alle möglichen ISZs ja schon in der nach Klasse oder Zugehörigkeitskategorie aufgeführt sind. Wirklich besondere Schiffe sollten nur die sein, die wirklich herausragende Positionen einnehmen, als Beispiele sollen hier die Heimat Eins, die Ebon Hawk, der Millennium Falke, die Raven's Claw, die Ravager und die Merciless dienen. Ich ändere das System oben mal dahingehend ab und wenn dann alle damit einverstanden sind (v.a. Darth Vader und Little Ani), können wir ja mit der Umsetzung beginnen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:31, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Also so langsam passt es ja. Mit den speziellen Raumschiffen bin ich mir mit dir einig, jedoch wollte das Ani und Yoda glaube ich so wie es jetzt ist. Wenn man die Unikate dann rein macht, wäre eine Unterkategorie mit "bekannte Schiffe" fällig. Das würde mich vollbefriedigen und dich höchstwahrscheinlich auch. Doch alles in den Raumschiffen ist ein riesigen Chaos. --Darth Vader 23:23, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) Bearbeitungskonflikt: Das ist nicht gut. Hast du dir mal die Kategorie:Personen angeschaut? Da sind auch alle Personen aufgelistet, aber trotzdem in die Unterkategorien eingeteilt. Das ist logisch und sollte auch hier gemacht werden. Eine Kategorie "Bekannte Schiffe" ist deshalb unsinnig, da wir doch sowieso alle bekannten unter Zugehörigkeit und nach Klasse einsortieren. Spezielle hat sich ja erledigt. Ben Kenobi 23:31, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) :Wo soll da denn das Chaos sein? Ob alle Raumschiffe in "Raumschiffe" oder in "bekannte Raumschiffe" stehen, hat doch überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf die Übersichtlichkeit der Kategorie. Wie gesagt, muss man sich die ganzen Artikel ja nicht ansehen, sondern kann weiterhin direkt in die Unterkategorien, wenn man will. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:29, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das wollte ich grade schreiben... Ben Kenobi 23:31, 7. Feb 2007 (CET) Raumschifsklassen ? Wo ist die Kategorie Raumschiffsklassen? Ihr disskutiert hier rum und auf einmal ist die Kategorie futsch ! Also: WO ist sie !?! :Hier, wieso die Frage, die ist immer noch da und in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ahh! Danke. --Yoda777 20:33, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) Fragen Wie so oft hab ich eine Frage wo ist der Abschnitt "Galeri der Raumschiffe" ich she mir die sher gerne an wer hattt die weg gemacht und wo sind sie Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 19:23, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST)